Why Can't I Like Him?
by punkprincess96
Summary: You know me currently as Dana Cruz. The girl who left her friends because she felt like it. Not anymore. I'm becoming who I really am. xP DxL and uh... ZxC?
1. I Love You

Why Can't I Like Him

**By**: punkprincess96

I'm Dana Cruz. I came to PCA when I was 13 going on 14. The first people I met were Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow. Zoey is a little Miss Perfect who can't stand to do something wrong. She's an okay kind of friend, and she's a fun person but she acts like my mother sometimes. Nicole is a screamy little girl who won't stop being annoying until you threaten to kill her. The biggest memory I have of PCA before I left to France was the basketball game. Yes, _the basketball game_. Well, I can explain that in a couple of sentences. So, Logan, being him... was all 'I'm better than you in everything in every way' at Zoey, and little miss perfect can't stand someone being better at her in one thing, or just couldn't stand to see some boy talk about being better at basketball because she was a girl. Either way, she got her game. They were losing, da da da... I decided to help them out. Big mistake. I ended up friends with them. Well, it's not so bad... they're the only ones who would talk to me in PCA. So I'm not the friend type... blame me. yeah, blame everything on me. Just like always. No one would believe me. Ugh, I'm going to tell you why I left to France.

**FLASH BACK**

_I walked down the hall, humming a song to my MP3._

_"...And I couldn't help but play against him." I heard Zoey say from inside room 101. Sounds familiar. I can almost... -Oh, NO!_

_I burst into the room, and saw Zoey reading outloud my diary to the entire group; Chase, Nicole, Logan, Michael, Quinn, and Dustin._

_"Oh my god, you guys! What the hell! Who told you that you guys can read my diary?" I scowl at the gang. _

_"Dana, it's not... it's not-"_

_"WHAT?! JUST TALK NORMALLY AND NOT LIKE A FREAK, NICOLE!" I inturrupt Nicole. _

_Nicole shuts her mouth, automaticly afriad of me._

_"Dana, we're sorry." Zoey and Chase said in unison. I_

_roll my eyes, and frown in my style._

_"Can you just be a normal person? You told Nicole to be normal, okay. But why don't you stop acting all screw-you and tough, because you're not." Chase growls at me. _

_I'm kind of scared. The entire year that I've known him, he's never been mad except at Logan or Michael, but they're his room mates. Wait, I'd better say something. People might think that I, Dana Cruz, have actually run out of words to put in a snappy sentence._

_"I am normal. Your huge, freakish freakin' crush on Zoey isn't!" I manage to accidently slip out. I look around. Did I just actally talk outloud? Did I actually just say the thing that Chase has been avoiding and hiding all year? No, tell me I did not. The silence is kind of killing us all._

_"What?" Zoey breaks the silence with a dry, hushed up whisper. I hear almost everyone's thoughts._

_"What's going on?" I hear. I can sense that it's Dustin. he'll never understand what's going on._

_"This is going to go all wrong, people!" Quinn mutters in her thoughts._

_"Can we just end this?!" Chase shouts in his thoughts._

_"I don't get it, Chase." I sense Zoey say to herself. "I just don't get it. Why did Dana say that?" Endless conversation running through my mind, even though I have no right to listen. Every word I hear between Chase and Zoey are like pins, and I am the ballons._

_"I don't think us should be in here..." Michael tells everyone outloud. Finally, a voice. Wait, there's one person who hasn't said anything at all. Logan._

_"Actually, Michael. The correct term is 'we'. Us wouldn't be the right words for that sentence. I actually found that out when I was 0.5 se-"_

_"Quinn!" everyone but confused, little Dustin shouted. Quinn sat down on the floor, nervously._

_"So?" Zoey asks, waiting for an answer within Chase. Chase shuffled his shoe into the carpet._

_"I love you, Zoey. But I never could reach for the words until now." Chase muttered, but no one heard him correct. I thought he said 'I eat poo, Zoey. But I never could grow wheat for birds until now', which can't be right because that makes no sense. Zoey cupped her hand to her ear._

_"Say it right or don't say it at all, Chase." Zoey said, totally unlike her. Chase shrugged, and sighed. He held his hand over his mouth, and walked out of the room, silently._

_"Damn, Brooks." I cuss before chasing after Chase. Logan follows after me and Chase._**  
END FLASH BACK**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lily: That's all for now: ) RAWR! R&R. I call it RAWR. Try saying R&R ouloud. It's pronounced rar, but I like RAWR : ) so, reveiw and I'll reply.**


	2. Shut Up

Why Can't I Like Him

**Chapter 2**  
I probably feel worse than Chase does. I just told the world that I care for someone. A guy. Chase Matthews. I don't even like-like him, so why am I liking being in between Chase and Logan? It has to be because of Logan. I can't like Chase. That's out of order. Wait, did I just say I _had_ to like Logan? No, now that's out of order!

"Chase, just tell Zoey." I finally managed to say. He looked at me, angrily. Chase has never been mad at anyone before, my entire life knowing Chase.  
"You know what? Stay out of this! I told her! After all this time! And she!... just shut up Dana!" Chase demanded. I don't know if I can stand standing up to this guy...  
"Chase! She's just giving ideas for you! You're such a loser, man." Logan defended me. I knew this was going to be bad...  
"Stay out of this too, Logan!" Chase shouts, pushing me into Logan. I'm standing here. In between these two guys. Who are fighting. Over wheather I should shut up.  
"Then don't say anything you'll regret saying to her!" Logan yells. I cover my ears, acting like such a baby. Logan paused for a second, and looks at me.  
"Dana, go inside with Nicole and the others." Logan tells me as if I'm a 4 year old. "I have to _talk_ to Chase."  
"But-" I mumbled before Logan lead me to the door.  
"You can come out later." Logan tells me. I got inside, and sat on my bed. He just proved my entire personal discription of him wrong. He just stood up for me. He cares about me. I heard shouting and yelling. Suddenly there was a stop. Logan came in, and closed the door. I noticed a bloody cut on his arm.  
"Logan, what happened?" Michael asked, concerned. "You look terrible." "  
Nothing." he muttered. Nicole went up to him, and began helping him wipe it off. I felt by face get red at Nicole now. Logan smiled when ever Nicole touched him. Nicole smiled everytime he smiled. I felt angry that Nicole wanted him. She's not going to get him. I got up from my bed, and threw Nicole away from him and she crashed in bottom bunk. I sat down beside him and using my sleeve, I managed to get the blood off his arm.  
"Don't fight with Chase." I tell him, getting a dry towel.  
"I'm not going to just stand there, watching him tell you to shut up." Logan protests. I smile mischeviously.  
"You care about me, don't you?" I tease, as Nicole giggles. Zoey rolls her eyes as Michael sighs. Quinn probably doesn't even care about on conversation.  
"You do, Logan!" Nicole giggled, and bounced up and down. "You L-O-V-E her!"  
"So?" Logan refuses to give into my immature jokes. I _am_ being immature right now, and I_ should _be cherishing the moments I have with Logan, but I can't. It's too fun to do what I want to. It's a fun world once you get to actually think about it.  
"Thanks, Logan." I finally smile and stop laughing. Nicole nudges me in the arm.  
"You guys love each other, don't ya?" Nicole asks. I look over at Logan, and then I hear Zoey laugh.  
"Nicole!" I shout. "Zoey!" I groan, and look around the room.  
"Gotcha." Zoey said. "Hey Nicole, Michael, Quinn? We're out." Nicole smiled, mouthed 'Your Lover!' and they left the room. I slammed the door shut, and sat on my bed. I thought I was done helping him, until he was doing it himself. I walked over to him and smiled.  
"Tell me when you need help." I laughed, seeing him trying.  
"Here." I wiped the cut again, and got a big bandage from the emergency bag.  
"Dana?" He asked, looking at my glittering eyes. I look up in response. "Thanks."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. No One Even Cares

Why Can't I Like Him

**Chapter 3**

There's only one reason I can't like Logan Reese. Becasue... I can't. You usually like someone because of their skill, sheer intelligence, personality, or responsibility and what not. See, Logan has non of those things. So if I like him, it only proves that I'm as shallow as Nicole or... LOGAN. Chase should feel the same way. He liked Zoey for ALL the wrong reasons. He said the minute he saw Zoey, he liked her. Well, if you meet her the first time, how do you know if their good? Well, we all saw the first moment Chase met Zoey. Or... me and Logan did. Don't ask. So, I can't like Logan. It was so stupid to almost tell him today.

"Can I talk to you Logan?" I asked, as soon as I walked into Logan's dorm. He was the only one in there.

"How can I say no to the irrisitable Dana Cruz?" Logan smirks at me. Ugh, never mind. He's being a jerk, so I'll be back later.

"UGH! LOGAN STOP BEING SUCH A JERK. NEVER MIND." I snap and turn around. I leave, and hear him chuckle to himself. Jerk. Insanely good looking jerk.

It takes a girly, stupid girl to fall head over heels for Logan, which I am not... so I will not. **I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will not fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. I will fall for Logan. **UGH!!!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!!! HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!

You're not talking like yourself, Cruz. You're talking like- like Zoey or Nicole. **SNAP OUT OF IT.**

"Hey Dana." Nicole greeted me as her usual cheery self. I grunt and sit down beside Logan and Zoey.

"How nice." Nicole sarcasticaly snapped. I turned my head towards her.

"Shut up." I growl and get back to watching tv.

"Don't tell my new girlfriend to shut up." Logan suddenly barked. My heart stopped beating. I swear it. For a minute. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I can tell Zoey was just itching to ask me if I was okay, and if not then go back to our room. Two seconds later, Zoey does it.

"Alright, naggy. I'm okay." I lie. Nicole came over, and sat right on Logan. Why that little-!

"Hey, let's go to my dorm." I can hear Nicole whisper. Logan smiles, and looks** right at me**. Alright, that's it! I wanna bitch-slap that slut _right_ now!

"Stop looking at me. I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to keep eyeing me." Logan smiled, pleased with himself.

"You know, I'll admit that I was looking at you." I confidently say. Logan jerks a smile at me. **OH, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SMILE ABOUT!**

"Because you and your _prostitute_ look equally ugly together." I snap suddenly. The words bounced off my lips as if they were in control, and before I do anything, Zoey comes over and slaps me. I winced in pain.

"ZOEY!" I shout. She hit me right on my eyes and my nose.

"Dana, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?!" Zoey screams. My... mom? You mean the woman I never knew? The woman who said she was looking for a job at PCA and just dumped me here?! Tears flow off my cheeks as I think deeper about the woman I never spoke about.

"My mom... was long gone." I lied, in a whisper. Zoey's anger fades into sorrow, and pity for me.

"Dana- I... I'm sorry... I didn't know... you should've told us." Zoey quickly mended her broken confidence with anger again. "You never told us!"

"What do I say?! That my mother died before I knew her?! THAT THE DRUNK IDIOT OF A MAN IS MY FATHER?! THAT I HAD TO PART WITH MY SISTERS JUST TO MAKE MONEY?! THAT..." I stopped, before I could spill any more about my past. I quickly left the room in tears and turned around. No one even came to follow me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
